Facade
by Kemeyeoz
Summary: Rukia gets a "visitor" at night. What does he/she want with Rukia?
1. Still awake

**(Facade:)**

**Summary: **

**Rukia has trouble sleeping at night and gets an unexpected "visitor", who is it? And what does he/she want from her?**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first ever Fanfic, so I hope you guys like it ;D**

**Oh and of course, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

**.**

I believe I have been lying on this bed for at least an hour, waiting for sleep to cast its spell on me, but to no avail. The closet is pitch dark and I could barely even see my own hands in front of me.

I slid the door open slightly, enough for me to slip out easily without making much noise. I glanced up to the clock on the wall.. 1.05a.m. Sigh.. This is going to be a long night. The moon was casting its light through the window, the glow illuminating the room made it possible for me to walk around with ease. I turned to face the bed and found a familiar sight of striking orange poking from beneath the blanket. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Usually grunts and light snores fill the room at night, but today all that's present is the serene silence. He must be tired from all that fighting that he went through today.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_Hours ago_****,**

_._

_._

_"Shit! They just keep coming!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed his zanpakuto at the Hollow's mask, slicing it in two. I stabbed my sword into the head of a Hollow, smashing its mask to smithereens and it gave a loud wail before disappearing._

_A few groups of Hollows had appeared, spread on all sides of the town, both the Quincy and Sado weren't in town to help out. The hollows weren't of high levels and were wiped out quickly, but the numbers kept multiplying uncontrollably. _

_Both of us were getting tired, muscles aching and covered in sweat. I could hear myself panting and my heart racing. We can't keep this up any longer. Just then, out from the corner of my eye, I saw a Hollow about to attack Ichigo from behind . He was already fighting with three hollows at a time and didn't realize that that one was sneaking up behind him._

_Without thinking I threw myself in between them. I was able to block off its initial advance to Ichigo but wasn't fast enough to dodge of its attack. Its claws sunk into my flesh, and I felt my skin tear, leaving my insides open for the world to see._

_"RUKIA!" Ichigo frantically ran to my side "Fuck! You okay?!" His face was contorted with anger and worry, his amber eyes holding signs of remorse and guilt. Then I saw a flicker of golden. It was just for a second, maybe even lesser, but I saw it. That unmistakable flash of honey yellow... Could it be?.._

_I nodded and gave an assuring smile._

_Lucky for us, Renji was nearby and had rushed to the scene to help. The hollows were destroyed, the areas cleared and my injury was tended to._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**H**e shifted slightly, turning so that he was facing my direction. The usual scowl on his face was replaced with a now calm expression, his posture that's always tense is now relaxed. He looked..peaceful. I smiled at the rare sight of innocence from the substitue shinigami. It has been quite awhile since he's had a good sleep. I should probably let him sleep, he deserves the rest after all. I turned to leave the room, reaching for the knob when I felt a hand grab me on my shoulder..

.

.

"Rukia.."

* * *

**Who do you think it is that called out to her?**

**So So? How was it? **

**Hahaha, alrighty, do leave some suggestions on where I can improve and maybe some ideas for the next chapters? ;P Till next time! Buai Buai,**

**Kemeyeoz,**


	2. Meeting

**(Facade: Chapter 2)**

**Summary:**

**Rukia has trouble sleeping at night and gets an unexpected "visitor", who is it? And what does he/she want from her?**

**Author's Note:**

**.  
****Hello Everyone! : Yes Im back for the second chapter, Thank you so much to my first reviewer and follower! I highly appreciate your time and efforts! 113 VIEWS SO FAR**

**.**

**Again, Bleach and all the characters inside does not belong to me~**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

**.**

I quickly turned to find myself facing (or rather crashing into) something hard and warm. I slowly raised my head and my eyes followed up the figure, to find myself staring into yellow-golden orbs. I gasped and nearly fell back, but strong hands gripped on my hand and waist, pulling me forward. I was held near, not near enough for direct contact but near enough to feel warmth radiating from his body. I stabilized myself and i felt the strong hold on my wrist loosen.

"Thanks" I whispered, silently hoping it wasn't loud enough for him to hear, but to my dismay and embarrassment, his lips pulled up to a smirk.

.

I shifted uncomfortably at the closure and took a step back. "S-so..erm.. " I stuttered, trying to put my words together.. I was confused, and of course curious, why was he here? How did he manage to "come out'? If i could place all the questions as liquid in a cup, it would definitely fill to the brim.

"Let me give me you a little help here, seeing as how you are unable to even form full sentences now.." He teased, I frowned. "..So, the reason how i can get out is because your dear Ichigo is sleeping soundly, dreaming away in his wonderland and no one is guarding the throne~ so while he is away, I'm just here as a... substitute..."

I frowned again, the crease on my forward clearly visible if it weren't for the stubborn strand of hair that always stuck on the front of my face, "but..what are y-"

He interrupted ,"I am here because after observing all this while, I've grown interest to a certain..individual so I came out to give a little visit".

.

Interest in someone? A hollow interested in a person? How was that possible? Hollows were always taught and believed by the Soul Society to be vengeful creatures who were only after power and destruction to appease their anger. The questions that I had previously were nothing compared to the questions that were flooding my mind now.

"Erm.." I started, trying hard not to stutter again "So who is this person you hold interest in?"

.

I silently scolded myself for asking such a stupid question. It wasn't my business to interfere, so why did I want an answer? His lips curled up into a bigger smirk, his eyes still staring intently into mine.

.

.

Without anytime to react or think, I was slammed down onto the bed and I felt a weight acting down on my shoulder. He was bending down over me, his knees holding my legs down. I tried squirming and turning, hoping to get myself free but to no avail, no matter how much i struggled and tossed, he didn't budge. I opened my mouth to protest only to have his hands clamped down on my mouth.

"Shh, it's alright my Queen, I'm not going to hurt you.. You're too precious to me" he coo-ed, sending shivers down my spine "but I would appreciate if you co-operate, and I'm sure you don't want to wake up the two sweet little girls.. would you?. so just relax..", and with that he slowly let go of my hands and released all the pressure that were previously applied. Though, he was still on top of me and it didn't seem like he was getting off anytime soon.

.

I gave him a questioning look, but he just chuckled softly, "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

.

.

* * *

**Wooooo~ so what's going to happen? ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you would maybe give a follow? :3**

**R and R please! Would really be an encouragement for me to continue with the story!**

**Till next chapter,**

**BUAI! ~**

**Kemeyeoz,**


	3. His Entertainment?

**(Facade: Chapter 3)**

**Author's Note:**

**.**

**Hello Everybodyyyyy~ : I'm back for chapter 3!**

**I update whenever I can to make up for the short chapters :C**

**but i do hope that you still enjoy them :D**

**I really enjoy writing this story because I have a certain zest for Rukia and snicker you-know-who~**

**Do R and R! It makes me really happy to know how you guys feel about the story!**

**Thanks to those who took the time to leave a Review!**

**216 views and counting :3!**

**.**

**Alrighty, so Chapter 3 begins ;D**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters!**

.

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Rukia's POV:**

I gasped as I felt him leaned in closer, his face now just inches away from mine. I never had someone, much a less a guy, so physically close before, and even though the absurdity of the situation I was in, I felt my cheeks flushed. "Ohhhh, little Queenie is shy?~" he teased and i turned away to hide the blush that was creeping onto my face, I was sure that even the ripest of tomatoes would have been jealous at how red my face was now.

.

He leaned in nearer and nearer until i could feel his hot breath on my skin, but what he did next shattered what was left of pathetic attempt to hide my embarrassment. My eyes widened till the size of dinner plates when his cold but smooth lips crashed into mine, moving and kissing hungrily, urging for me to respond, but I couldn't or wouldn't, the shock still holding me frozen in place.

Then finally grasping the situation I was in, I started struggling again, trying to break free from his hold. I felt helpless and weak, not being able to protect myself as I was being taken advantage of. Tears welled up in my eyes and streamed down my face. He stopped and pulled away abruptly, I sat up immediately, shifting away and turned to glare at him, his face was of an unreadable expression. I flinched slightly as his cold hands rose to wipe the tears from my face, it was quite ironic, the situation seeing how he was the cause for the fallen tears.

Anger rose to my chest, quickly replacing the fear that once lodged in my heart, my confidence boosted and I let the irritation gnawing at the back of my head control my next action. I smacked away his hand and he growled, I hissed back at him, not intending to back down. "Who do you think you are?! Coming here and doing this to me?!" I spat, only to find him in his usual cocky smirk, "Feisty, that's what i like about you. It makes things more interesting".

I grimaced, what's wrong with this person?! "Well that's your problem then, Im not a toy and neither am I interested in being entertainment for you. So you" I pointed an accusing finger at him "can go find someone else to pester".

He started chuckling again, clearly enjoying himself by toying with me, I, on the hand, was clearly not amused. "Well let me tell you something _Queenie_, when I want something or in this case someone, I will get them no matter what.." he leaned into me again and whispered softly into my ear "_And I want you_", sending shivers down my spine.

I could hardly catch my breath as he pinned me down to the bed again, before I could even put in any resistance, I felt his warm breath on my neck. I gasped as I felt him slowly planting kisses on my neck, then slowly I felt his tongue tracing down and he stopped, only to start sucking. It felt so good, I didn't want him to stop, and then before I could stop myself.. I moaned.

.

Shit.

.

He stopped and rose slightly, now facing me, and of course god-forbid, the usual smirk on his face even wider than before. "So now Queen, that mark right there? It states that you're mine" I took me a moment before it struck me. Mark?.. MARK?! I nearly screamed. "YOU ASSHOLE!" before instinctively used my hand to cover the spot where his lips had met before. How was I going to cover this? Ichigo and Renji would surely hold an interrogation if they found out, what was I supposed to tell them? That a perverted hollow took over Ichigo's body and started attacking me with deadly kisses?! oh no oh noooooo..

He sat at the edge of the bed facing me, still clearly amused by my reaction. I was about to have a panic attack and here the culprit was still acting so smug. If looks could kill, he would have died an infinite amount of times.

.

We sat in silence for awhile, good, I was not willing to talk to this idiot for what he did to me.

I yawned, clearly making a fuss wasn't going to help me, and I was feeling exhausted after all the fight i put up with. "Tired?" I turned away from him, not having anymore strength to bicker, "then sleep" he said, I rolled my eyes to show that i was still mad, but begrudgingly let my eyes close. Before sleep completely overtook my senses, I managed to croak out "Goodnight..?" not knowing what to refer him as.

.

"Hichigo, Shirosaki Hichigo"..

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Ahahaha, Somebody has a love biteeee~**

**Alrighty, so I hope this is a good chapter for all of you :**

**once again, please leave a review or some sort to let me know how you found the story ok?**

**It's time for me to sleep now, Goodnight!**

.

**Kemeyeo,**


	4. Arrival of Daylight

**(Facade: Chapter 4)**

**Author's Note:**

**.**

**Hello Everybody! (again) :)**

**I have gotten some reviews and I'm really really happy!**

**Thank you so much for the kind words!**

**I've gotten really into this story as I have this tendency to be..**

**interested in characters that are slightly.. evil? :p**

**.**

**Hehheh ;D**

**Anyways guys, if you're interested in IchiRuki Fanfic, I have another story**

**called "The Moon and Sun"**

**Check it out! :)**

**.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters~ ;P**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The sun was peeping from just above the horizon, filling the wide sky with it's enchanted rays, the explosion of complementary colors; blue and coral. Birds chirping to their own melody, the trees swaying with each gust of wind, one would describe the magnificent sight as breath-taking. The definite arrival of morning.

In the house of Kurosaki, the petite raven-haired women stirred, lids lazily lifted to reveal amaranthine violet eyes. Rukia shut her eyes tightly again as the sudden intense glare of light flowing through the window hit her face-on. The practice of automatically rising early every morning was no doubt, due to the years of practice as a Kuchiki. With squinted eyes, she began taking in her surrounding.

Wait, the closet doesn't have a window, so how did it get so bright?..And is it..is there someone _breathing_ on me?...

.

.

As if turning to accept the horrifying death that was coming to consume her, she braced herself and faced the foreseen yet dreaded predicament. _Kurosaki Ichigo_...

Had she not been quick enough to cover her mouth, she could have awoken the said individual that was lying next to her with a piercing scream. Not wanting to be caught dead in this undesirable situation, Rukia quickly got out from the bed and made a dash to the bathroom.

Once in, Rukia wasted no time and started throwing water to her face, hoping that the cold rush of water would calm her down or alert her senses.., "Rukia, get a grip of yourself! Nothing happened, everything's fine right?" she sternly scolded herself. She gave a self-comforting smile, hoping it would give her some assurance or confidence, and looked up to the mirror.

And there it was, the size of a quarter or a freaking pebble, red and raw.

_._

_A. fucking. __**HICKIE**__.._

.

If she didn't know better, she would have thrown herself out of the window by now, and thank goodness for that one drop of sanity still left in her.

* * *

**Rukia's POV:**

Judging by the position of the Sun across the sky, I still had about 20 minutes before Ichigo wakes up and before that I'm not ready to face him just yet. I quickly grabbed my school uniform and tossed it on myself, not caring if everything was in place. As soon as I was done, I made a quick check to my appearance, relieved that the mark wasn't that visible thanks to the collar and my hair. Still, better safe then sorry.

.

I sped down the stairs, a few steps at a time, to see the rest of the Kurosaki family already up and sitting at the dining table. With rushed greetings, I shoved the delicious food down my throat without tasting and gave my thanks to Yuzu.

"Please help me tell Ichigo that I'm heading off to school first alright? I've got some things to do. Arigatou!" I spoke as calmly as I could, not wanting to raise any suspicions. "Sure Third Daughter! No problemmmmm!" Isshin enthusiastically replied before pulling me into a warm embrace. I bowed slightly and slowly strode out of the house.

I made sure that no one was around before I started running and made my way to school, I needed all the time I had left to compose myself for the events of the day, be it good..or bad.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV:**

_._

_About thirty minutes later..._

_._

_._

"FUCK!" I cursed as my hand slammed down on the alarm clock, the obnoxious ringing from the contraption giving me a splitting headache. After all that energy I used during Hollow hunting last night, it was hard not to make an excuse for myself to stay in bed for the rest of the day, I was really really tired..Ah well, who could blame me right? "HEHH" I laughed at my own clever-ness and was about to head back to sleep when the old goat came bashing in.

"IIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" my dad yelled as he sent a flying kick directed at my face, which was easily blocked despite how much my body refused to move. I gritted my teeth in anger and punched him in the guts, wasn't it too early for all this ruckus?! "What do you want?! I'm trying to get some sleep!" I yelled as I dodge another attack and slammed him to the ground.

The old goat sat up from the floor his face had just dented into and gleamed at me, "well, my darling third daughter wanted me to inform you of her departure to school, so I, whom she has entrusted this very important information to, is here as a messenger".

Rukia left on her own?!..My insides started twisting and my mind was filled with the worst scenarios of how she might be in danger or hurt.

"Well?! What are you waiting for my stupid Son? Go find her!" he hollered before shoving my uniform in my face and running away.

.

This wasn't like her to go alone..Did something happen to her? Maybe she was going to meet someone? There was an endless list of possibilities and my mind was spinning. No point sitting here and thinking when I could go find out what the answer was. I rushed through my before-school routine and headed for school, hoping to find her there.

"Stupid Midget!.." My words were rough but my mind flooded with panic and worry.

.

.

* * *

**So that's all for Chapter 4! :)**

**Maybe if I have the mood, I'll write another chapter immediately after~**

**I hope this chapter was a good one for all you readers, even though nothing much happened.**

**The drama will happen from the next chapter onwards!**

**Stay Tuned! :**

**R and R!**

**Kemeyeo,**


	5. Time for Explanation

**(Facade: Chapter 5):**

**Author's Note:**

**HeYoh! :**

**Me is back for Chapter 5~**

**Im so glad that many of you favorite-d the story and such!**

**Thank you! It really makes me happy :'D**

**.**

**So on and on we go!**

**I do not own Bleach or any or it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Rushed steps through the wide iron gates, down the corridor, up the stairs and finally came to a halt in front of the door. With his strong arm, he grabbed the handles and swung the door open, nearly ripping it out from the hinges in process.

"RUKIA?!" he roared, sending echoes down the hallway, as the other students stood rooted clearly shaken and confused as to what had enraged the young tyrant. He charged in and made a mad dash towards her, skidding to a stop as the petite woman turned to look at him.

"OH! Good morning Ichigo!" she chirped, her alter ego and sweet personnel had already taken over. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he nearly snapped. "How about we eat lunch together alright?" she added, and he was about to open his mouth and reprimand her when he saw that flicker of insanity in her violet orbs. "ALRIGHT ICHIGO?" she repeated, her words slow with edges, giving him a heads up that he was stepping into dangerous territory and probing any further would cost him dearly. He gulped and nodded before taking his seat beside her.

Though he wanted answers immediately, he knew that it was best to leave the matter at rest for now.

.

Throughout the entire first half of the school lessons, he paid no attention(though he hardly did) to what was being taught, his focus was fully on Rukia, frequently taking quick glances to check on the young shinigami.

* * *

_During break time..._

_._

_._

**Rukia's POV:**

I watched as the white puffs drifted by slowly, moulding into unidentifiable shapes on the large blue canvas. The sun hidden amongst the clouds, the sky of perfect and seemingly never-ending depth of blue. The root top was a usual spot that I went to to loosen when trouble flooded my mind. The view of the wild blue yonder above was unobstructed and limitless.

I felt a hand brush softly across my cheek and I turned to face him. "Rukia, what's wrong? You're making me worry. I'm your friend, I promise to be here for you. Please, please just don't keep it to yourself" he pleaded, his eyes full of concern. I always knew Ichigo as one who had a caring heart, though, always covering it up with a scowl on his face and spouting insolent insults. He hardly, almost never, showed any signs of concern on the exterior..I still remember the first time I saw this side of him, still etched deeply in my memories. That day when he cried and reached out to me just before I walked into the Senkaimon, his face contorted with pain and anguish. It felt like a stab in my heart.

The pang of guilt hit me, tears forming in my eyes. Not wanting him to see me in my weakened state, I turned abruptly away from him. Just at that moment a strong gust of wind blew, lifting my hair away from my neck, leaving it bare.

I felt his fingers poking at my neck and I stiffened.."Rukia" His voice was now hard "what's this _thing_ on your neck?!"

.

.

"I-It's a... It's a rash!" I stuttered, scolding myself for finding such a ridiculous excuse, Ichigo can't be that thick-headed to actually believe that right?.. He looked at me incredulously before squinting his eyes in suspicions, "DO YOU THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT RUKIA?!", I covered my ears to stop my eardrums from bursting. "Hehheh.." I laughed nervously, sweat forming between my brows.

"THAT," he stabbed the mark with his finger "is a freaking Hickie! Look, if you wanted to lie, at least come up with something better! BAKA!" he finished, before he smacked me at the back of my head causing me to yelp.

He stood in silence, glowering down at me with his hands crossed across his chest, obviously impatiently waiting for my explanation. I sighed, waiting for awhile before starting, "well, it happened yesterday when you were asleep..."

.

.

.

* * *

**Uh-oh..**

**The enddddddd for this chapter! I know it's really short, but I need to get to sleep because it's near morning time and I have work tomorrow D:**

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys much :'(**

**Leave a comment or review and let me know how I can improve aites?**

**Thank you for the follows and such!**

**Goodnight and goodmorning!**

**.**

**.**

**Kemeyeo,**


	6. Head on

**(Facade: Chapter 5):**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Hello Dear readers and other fanfic writers :**

**I have been working for the past few days and thus, the absence of story updates! :(**

**So here I am again!**

**cheers!**

**.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV:**

I lay awake on my bed, shifting ever so slightly so that my hands wouldn't go numb from staying in the same position for the past few hours. My room was dark and gloom, definitely matching to my mood now. Frustrated, Vexed, Confusion; I was being overwhelmed by all the emotions that had hit me in one shot. I clenched and unclenched my fists, gritting my teeth, I was infuriated. I had to get answers, I needed answers and I knew what I had to do, to face the terror that was inside of me.

Rukia and I had agreed earlier that it would be safer if she were to sleep in my sisters' room for the night, just in case of any thing bad that might happen again if He were to gain control again during my slumber. So I knew that at least I could sleep without having to worry that much and also, Rukia would be further away from harm if anything were to happen.

.

I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax, I needed to calm myself down in order to proceed. I took a deep breath..twice.. thrice.., and faded into total darkness...

.

* * *

_A few hours before.._

.

"WHAT?! HAHAHAHA!" I burst into a fit of laughter, holding my stomach that started aching at the sides, "That's a very good joke Rukia, best one I've heard in my 17 years of living" I sniffed and wiped the tears that had formed to show my depth of amusement. I waited for her reply or response, to laugh to mock to retort or even to hit me, but I looked up only to find her face void of any emotions.

"R-Rukia? you're kidding right?" fear slowly creeping to my heart and realisation had hit me hard. No..No, thats impossible right? It's just some sick joke. It's not even February yet so it can't be an April fool's prank, what's this midget doing, playing with something so crude? I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her slightly, nearly growling "Eh Rukia stop fooling around, this isn't funny anymore"

She slapped my hands off, now a frown overtaking the stoic expression, "I'm not joking with you Idiot!" she hissed and shoved me before turning to walk away. I grabbed her wrists and swung her around to face me. If she was surprised, she definitely didn't show it and stood there with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at me "What". I nearly shivered at the cold tone that she was currently using on me and sighed, "Look" I started "I'm sorry but it's just quite hard to believe after all, so please give me some time alright? I believe you, I do.. It's just..." I stopped, not knowing how to continue.

It was times like this that I appreciated how much she understood me even with the words left unspoken. She stood in silence for awhile before nodding and giving me a slight small. Though with her assurance, the atmosphere was still tense, so I decided to break the ice.

"Just don't leave without telling me okay! It's not good for a vertically challenged person like you to be running around alone, someone might mistake you for a child and kidnap you, you stupid midget!" I had mocked both her height and her intelligence in that one sentence, I was definitely asking for it. Then the expected came HARD into my guts, in the form of a kick that sent me kneeling on the ground.

"Would you like to repeat that again Kurosaki?~" she dared, a dark aura emitting from the she-devil that stood looming over my soon-to-be dead body. I quickly shook my head in hopes that my response would actually stop the impending death that awaited me.

- _DingggggDongggggggggggggg!_- the school bell sounded, stating the end of the the lunch period.

"You coming?" I looked up to see that Rukia was already at the stairwell, and wondered how she managed to achieve such great distance with that short legs of hers. I nodded and got up, giving another sigh, this time of relief.

"Saved by the bell" had definitely never been more accurate.

.

* * *

The two figures stood before me, black and white, Zangetsu and Him in my inner world of blue skies and slanted buildings.

"Ahhhh.. King, I see that you have arrived for a visit?" he snickered.

"You know why I'm here "I hissed, not in the mood for his sick games, "what do you want from Rukia?"

"Oh King, I don't want anything from her..I dont need anything from her, I just want HER" sneering.

What?..Want Rukia? No I can't let this sick bastard near her, who knows what sick schemes he has in his mind! "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted in his face

"Tsk Tsk, overly protective aren't we? She's not yours you know, so whatcha gonna do about it? Every night when you're asleep, I'll take the throne as King, and of course I'll make her my Queen" He taunted. "And you know there's NOTHING you can do to stop me"

I flipped. I charged towards him and swung Zangetsu at his head and he dodged without effort. "Leave. Her. Alone"

His smile only widened "Oh King, that's not very nice of you." He chuckled and shook his head while still dodging my attacks "You don't see the point do you? Of course, wouldn't expect much from you. You see King, though my instincts are driven to kill and I long to see blood shed, I'm still a part of you. I can read your thoughts, I can sense your fears and your emotions and feelings affect me"

"So you're saying that we share not only the same body but also the same... heart?" I asked bewildered and stopped in my tracks.

"Ah I wouldn't say that is exactly correct. Though I share your feelings, that doesn't mean I will respond as how you will. So maybe the more appropriate word for this is called... desire?~" letting the last of his word slip into my mind. Desire?.. If what he said was true, then doesn't that mean... I felt my face heat up, finally realizing what He was implying.

"And that means I ...Rukia.." I fumbled with my words. Then He appeared behind me and attacked, taking advantage when I was still distracted. I tried to dodge his attack but it was too late, he had kicked me down and I was on all fours. He placed his white sword against my neck and tipped it so I faced him.

"Took you long enough. Mark my words King, she'll be mine!" he snarled, lifting his sword and swung it down swiftly. I felt a sharp pain on my neck and my vision blurred, I felt my eyelids become heavy as my body fell limply to the ground.

.

.

_Black out_

* * *

**So that's all for this chapter! :]**

**Sad to say, I'm not very proud of it and I'm not sure how to proceed after this chapter.**

**Give some suggestions and ideas maybe? ;P**

**.**

**Leave some feedback and let me know how you feel alrighty?**

**Buaii!**

**.**

**.**

**Kemeyeo,**


	7. Bitter Taste

**(Facade: Chapter 7)**

**Author's Note:**

**hiya everybody! :)**

**sorry for the long delay of update on this story :c **

**i just couldn't get the idea in my mind! It's really quite frustrating.**

**so.. Apologies to everyone D:!**

**i hope this chapter will make it up.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Waking up early again as if like a rule that had unconsciously been implemented in her body clock, her vision begin to adapt with the still-dark surroundings, she craned her neck to peer at the clock _6.05.a.m,_ and sighed as she laid her head back down on the pillow. Rukia turned to face the sisters that were still sleeping soundly on their beds and a corner of her lips lifted at their peaceful looks. How this family she have grew to love as her own, spending each day in their home was definitely heart warming and well.. interesting. When they had first found out the truth about her, instead of being angered or rejecting like she had feared, they had been no lesser than welcoming.

She sat up from her position and flexed her arms, relieving her muscles from the stiffness at having staying in the same position for the past few hours. Not wanting to wake them up from their peaceful slumber, she sneaked quietly past the two sleeping figures in the room and to the bathroom. After the usual morning routine and refreshing up, she figured that a little food in her tummy would definitely help. Heading towards the stairway when she realized that Ichigo's room's door was slightly ajar.

The carrot-top usually wasn't awake until after a few hours later when the sun had longed risen from behind the distant hills. 'Strange..' she thought as she stepped slowly towards his room, gripping the handle and pushing the door open in slow motion. She squinted to see better in the darkness and found a figure lying on the bed 'hmm, he must have left the door open by accident' she shrugged and was about to head off when she heard him mutter something. "Ichigo?.. " no reply, she tried again"Ichi.." when he started making strange noises akin to gruff grunt.'Nightmare?..' she walked towards the twitching male and placed a hand on his shoulder. From this enclosed distance between them, she could see the sweat that was trickling down his forehead, the creased lines between his etched brows.

Then there was a sudden burst of his reiatsu before it fluctuated all at once, his tensed body immediately became limp. Worried, she decided to wake him up "Oi Ichigo, wake up!" she shook him roughly. As if by command, his eyes robotically shot open and their focus turned, the honey colored flickered to her. Had she not been too stunned by Struck with a sense of fear, her eyes widened to three times their normal size, their gaze held steady at the other pair that stared deeply with a penetrating stare. Then the corner of lips turned upwards, a dreadful feeling creeping to her. Not wanting to let him catch her off guard like the previous time, her sights hardened visibly, amethyst sharpened against the glowing golden. "What are you doing here?" her tone dead, matching the emotions in her eyes.

His smirked even wider "To see you of course.." he purred, his eyes slowly tracing down her body, undressing her in his mind, Rukia shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Where's Ichigo?" she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. His attention darted back to her eyes "He won't be here a little while". Her senses sharpened immediately, like a switch that had gone off in her mind, she instinctively reacted. She harshly grabbed him by his collar and violently pulled him up, their faces mere inches away from each other's. He could feel the shock, concern and anger pulsating off her, and because of the close proximity, he could well feel her hot breath against his icy skin too. "What did you DO to him?!" she hissed venomously, her fist clenching tightly at her side, threatening to pound into his face had he decided to push past her limit.

Though he wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by her fierce display, he decided that it was better to answer her "I merely slit his throat, he'll be fine soon though, I didn't cut deep enough to kill" he deadpanned, his face contorted to a serious expression that made him look even more terrifying then he already was.

Her face froze in shock, her breathing stopped altogether, before finally releasing in a rush "Why..Why the fuck did you do that?!" She shoved him down on the bed, her knees on either side of his hips and her legs crossed over his thighs to restrain him. With one hand on his shoulder pressing him down, she lifted her fist in the air before bringing it down full force towards his face. She knew he was much stronger than she was and could have easily stopped her violent outburst..but instead of being stopped halfway, her fist was sent plummeting down against his jaw.

Her anger flared at his intentional refusal to defend himself "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Fight me damn it!" she grabbed him by his shirt and shook him slammed him back down again, bringing up her hand to send another blow to his face. He remained unresponsive, only watching her through half lidded eyes. A blur of movements, a quick rush of wind and everything happened too quick for anyone else to catch. No she couldn't bring herself to go further down, her fist stopped just before it came in contact with his face.

She couldn't deny it, she couldn't hit him..no, because it wasn't his fault. He was merely driven by his instincts, to make the things go in his favor using the only way he knew how; force. Her stomach clenched tightly, her breath drew shakily and with the acceptance that the overwhelming feeling in her heart was none other than guilt.

Kurosaki Ichigo, or Shirosaki Hichigo, it had all been her fault from the beginning. Her failure to protect and fulfill her duty, turning him into something he wasn't meant to know about. Her first and biggest mistake was made when she had pierced her sword through his heart. She had in that second, stolen his life from him, tossing him into a inevitable future where death was something that was an expectant ending. And then there was the latter. When she had been ordered back to Soul Society for execution, she left him there on the ground while he was left to bleed to death. And yet..Yet he had risked his life to save her. Through the sped up process of Urahara's, his chain of fate had corroded, and he nearly went through the full hollowfication. Yes, that was then He was created.. Hichigo.

As the thoughts swarmed her mind, her mask of confidence broke and she crumbled, tears flowing rapidly down her face.

* * *

Please don't hate me :( I know this isn't a long chapter either but I need to plan out for how I want this story to go forth.

Maybe it'll have a tragic ending D:

Sigh! I know this story hasn't been updated in quite a long time and I apologize.

I really appreciate those who has sent in some ideas and words of encouragement!

Thank you so much 3

.

Anyways, I currently have three ongoing stories, if you're interested, you can go check it out on my profile page!

Oh yes, I will be accepting story request from all you dear readers!

PM me or comment on any Bleach pairing or characters that you would like me to write on!

If I find the character or pairing one that I like, I'll dedicate a one-shot :D

That is all! Thank you again for reading this story!

Sayonara! mwacks~ ;D

.

.

**Kemeyeoz,**


	8. Bye Bye

Hahaha gulps

Alright there's no point for me dragging this any longer so here goes:

Due to my lack of inspiration and time..

I now declare this story up for adoption yeah..

I know I know.. I suck..

but I just really don't have the feel to continue writing this anymore.

Reasons:

Firstly: I will be continuing my studies soon so I won't be able to update the story much yeah

Secondly: I lost inspiration. Like writer's block but .. a much more suckish feeling :S

Thirdly: I know I still can continue writing but I just don't want to present half-assed stories for you guys..

So... Gomen :(

I thank those of you who has been so nice to follow/review/favorite! I really appreciate it! :D

But... yeah.

So again, if anyone is interested to adopt this story or the plot even, just let me know ya? :

.

.

With Love,

Kemeyeoz,


End file.
